


The Fall

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Falling In Love, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for love...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> it's been a long while since I did write anything.  
> But I hope you like and enjoy it :)

_**The Fall** _

He waited and waited in this dark room.

Only the moonlight pale, yet so hypnotizing beautiful shining through his window.

A chill running down his spine as he was consumed by fear.

The bittersweet knife piercing his heart of glass as those haunting words echoed through the silence of this cold empty room.

_He won't return..._

_They have killed him..._

_Maybe they torture him..._

_Maybe he screams in this moment...._

_He surely curses your name wishing he'd never met you..._

_They will let him burn..._

Those cruel words racing through his mind, unable to shut those voices up he closes his eyes as a silent tear full of agony and guilt slowly runs down his cheek.

An ice cold hand touching his skin wiping this unforgivable tear away.

Unable to open his eyes, far too terrified of this touch being a fleeting illusion...he just froze.

A sweet voice speaking ,, For this tears I caused you to shed I am unforgivable, my dear boy. Know open your eyes so that I can kiss them away “

_It can't be real...You can't be real...This is just a sweet dream...My wishful thinking...You will disappear when I open my eyes.._

Soft warm lips ghosting over his eyelids

,, Won't you look at me with those shining eyes of yours ? “ the voice that sounded like his love asked.

“ I...I..can't..” he spoke with a trembling voice “ You..will..disappear the moment..I do”

A sigh followed by another hand touching his cheek, soft and gently yet so burning.

“ Doesn't this feel real ? “ the voice desperately asked.

The hand slowly wandering ever so gently to his lips, caressing over them so loving.

A sweet taste in his mouth, the wish to taste those fingers more, bite into them...the warmth in his guts, this excitement which ran through his lonely body.

“ Crowley won't you let me see the stars again ? It has been far too long..” the voice said.

 _Stars ?_ , his confused mind asked.

This unspoken question must have shown on his face as a soft laughter echoed through the room.

“ Your eyes are my stars...I always get lost in them. Hidden in the daylight beneath an unforgivable black and so brightly shining in the darkest night..my only light. “

His lips trembled underneath this touch and bittersweet words as for him those eyes were a disgusting reminder from his fall..from what he had become..and never could be again.

Yet the one touching him found them beautiful.

“ So many lonely night without them..being lost in the darkness..won't you give me the grace to let them lead me home ? “

 _Oh, fuck it,_ he thought as he opened his at once cursing “ This better not be a dream “

Seeing his angel took his breath away. He missed him so dearly for all those nights that felt like an eternity.

“ I've told you this is not a dream, my dear “ his angel smiled brightly at him.

Without a second thought he jumped into his arms kissing hungry, yearning those divine lips. His arms snaking around his neck. Never wanting to let go.

Their kiss so passionate like a wild flame...so hot and consuming.

No words spoken, yet all stories told.

When they broke one hand found his waist while other of his angel caressed his cheek.

Blue eyes staring intensively in his like they could expose everything.

A smile, fond and sweet formed on his angels lips as he spoke “ I'm home “

He leaned closer not minding the tears falling down, like rain “ You better never leave again “ he sobbed in the arms of his beloved.

“ Never again I promise. Before that heaven and hell will both crumble to dust “ it sounded like a promise and threat to all those who wanted to tear them apart.

His heart skipped a beat as his angel drew him even closer claiming his lips again.

This time sweet and soft, the hand of his beloved playing with his fire red hair.

“ Crowley my dear..I..” he hesitated, before finding his voice again “ I need to have you now. I can't wait..any longer..”

His mind went blank for a moment. Did he waited so long...so awfully long to hear those words..entertaining himself only with fantasies.

But this was not a dream. His angel wanted him..despite it being a sin...

“ Nothing have I ever wanted more “ he told his angle “ But are you sure ? “ he had to ask biting his lips in regret as soon as those words left his lips.

“ Never have I been so sure about anything in my life “ his love reassured him “ Never have I ever wanted anything so bad. Only you...only you make me a starving man wanting to take everything of you. “

This was enough to mend his broken, crippled heart. That has been far too lonely and ripped for far to long.

“ Have me. Everything of me is yours and only yours. I want you only you, my lovely angel. “

And with this Aziraphale picked him up in bridal-style, as a yelp of surprise left his lips and threw onto the bed. His angels gaze hot, intense and full of lust..just like a wild animal.

The sight alone filled him with lust as his lips parted and his breath became heavy.

His angel took of his shirt and threw it on the floor, leaning down, hovering over him.

Kissing him rough and forcefully so unlike his nice and gentle personality.

Their tongues intertwining, fitting so perfectly while his beloved grind down on him, making him moan in pleasure. A heat spreading through his entirely body.

His own hands finding his lovers neck to wander down his bare strong back. His nails clawing into him at the feeling of sensation as the pure white wings of his angel extended so brilliant and pale like the silver moonlight.

Between taking breaths he panted “ I..I want you...all of you...I finally want to be one with you “

His angel broke off for a second just staring at him. Before he could even so as to protest his lover teared his clothes from him, leaving him bare and naked.

Never was he so vulnerable as in this moment.

The fine scars on his body illuminated by the moonlight, his arousal evident just like the yearning in his snake like glowing eyes.

Aziraphale took in the sight of him, seeming to memorize every little bit of this moment.

His angels hand slowly tracing over his exposed chest, tracing the light scars, down his rip cage without ever breaking the gaze, down to his thighs.

“ God your beautiful “ his lover whispered.

Beginning to kiss every inch of his pale skin. With every kiss he arched forward while sweet moans escaped his mouth.

His beloved kiss insight of his thigh teasing him, as he kicked him lightly. His lover just smirked grabbing his foot biting him lightly. Making him arched his back.

“ Stop it...I want to feel you deep inside me...angel. Put finally your cock in me “

The angel stopped the teasing, running his hand down his thigh to his wet entrance. Slowly putting his fingers in him.

“ Does it feel good ? “ His angel asked.

“ _Yess “_ he hissed, wanting to feel him deeper...more and more.

He wanted to feel him inside him so badly not only his fingers, he with shaking arms grabbed his angel and pushed him down shouting “ Give it to me...Put your cock finally inside of me.

“ Oh Crowley “ his dear angel growled his name, pushing his thick hard cock deep inside of him.

“ Oh God “ he moaned at fullness inside of him.

“ Are you okay, my dear ? “ his angel asked concerned.

“ _Yess...God...yess “_ he shouted “ You can move “

And so his angel did, hitting with every push his sweet spots.

“Mnngk..faster”

His angel thrusting deep inside him, getting more and more rougher.

He loved it...if this was heaven he was glad to have been cast out. If he could just stop time and be always like this with Aziraphale. His heart busted with joy as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

A wet drop suddenly falling down on his face as his angels moans became more and more filled with pain.

Opening his eyes, horror painted his face....His angels wings breaking, the blood painting the pure white crimson red...the cracking sound piercing through his ears as he shouts helplessly

“ _**STOP...Please STOP**_ “

But his beloved didn't stop..He just kept thrusting inside of him like a possessed. As if he would stop they would never be able to be like this ever again.

He kept on begging his angel but his lover just kissed him shushing him.

“ Shhh... It's alright “ his angel whispered, trying to smile through his pained face.

He didn't knew what to do so he just held on to him while his beloved wings broke and the blood began to cover his body.

Unable to get a word out, tears ran down his cheek mixing with the blood making it seem he would cry bloody tears.

His angel intertwined there fingers as he whispered words he couldn't hear.

The guilt overcoming him. He did this to his love.

His love now fucked him so hard that he snapped out of his trance like state looking at him.

“ This...nnngk...is what..I wanted..This is not your..nngk fault...my love” the angel exclaimed. “ I love you...I always...did...and being with you like this...is worth...everything “

“ A...Angel” he moaned, wanting to argue but the look in his angel's eyes said “ _Don't you dare !_ “

So his angel claimed his lips again not letting his lips escape anything but moans of pleasure.

They both were now on the edge as his beloved cock nearly ripped him apart.

“ _Angel_ “ he shouted as his cum coated both there stomachs.

His insides squeezing so tightly that he sent his angel over the edge.

“ _Crowley_ “ he only growled.

His eyes so beautiful blue as the sky turning blood red...his wings croaked and now shaded in the darkest black nothing left the pure white. His former bright white hair black with a few white strikes of his former angelic being.

The pale light which has illuminated the room turned in a dangerous red...just like the moon outside in this starless night.

An angel has fallen...never to be redeemed gain...and the world had to know.

He who was consumed by guilt could only apologize but his former angel wouldn't let him telling him “ I love you “

So he just said “ I'm sorry...I..I love you “

…............................................................................................................................................................

Somewhere a woman was sitting staring at the blood red moon, taking a sip of wine in the same color.

A smile on her lips “ Now do you regret your choice ?” she asked into the night.

Taking her last sip of wine, she licked her lips “ Is your love strong enough ? My dear children. “

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly enjoyed writing this one:)  
> I haven't wrote smut in a while so I'm sorry if it sucked.  
> But I like this story and feel like I could write a lot about it. That this story has not ended yet.  
> Should I continue this ?  
> Leave a comment below and let me now.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
